


Cold Hands

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Cold Hands, Fluff, France - Freeform, M/M, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika has cold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

Mika always had cold hands. This was just a fact of life.

He had had this since he was a child, his mother buying him lots of cute little mittens (and eventually gloves when he was to ‘cool’ for mittens) to combat the cold and hands always being buried deep inside jacket pockets

That was years ago and Mika was an adult now, with a house (several) and a job and a boyfriend and dogs. His mother wasn’t handing him mittens and buying him hot chocolate anymore because Mika was an adult and had to take care of these things himself. 

It wasn’t that Mika was a forgetful person, it was just that after so long of being in Italy filming the XFactor, he had forgot this issue. Temperatures in Italy were always high enough that he didn’t feel the cold and often felt to warm, abandoning coats and trousers for shorts and t-shirts. 

But the X-Factor was over and Mika was in France for filming of The Voice. France wasn’t Arctic conditions but at night time or on cloudy days it could get very chilly and Mika’s hands returned to their icy state.   
He tried rubbing his hands together to make friction and blowing on them. This caused feeling to momentarily return to his hands but they quickly went numb again. 

He was standing outside with Florent and his wife, Garou, Zazie, Nikos and his wife, Karine Ferri and Andy. 

Somehow, Garou had convinced them it would be fun to have a water fight. Florent’s wife was using him as a human shield as Garou ran around flinging water everywhere. 

Mika laughed at this He found it hilarious especially as he wasn’t being targeted. Zazie, Nikos and Karine were all hiding and Andy was smoking. Garou was leaving Andy alone. He wasn’t harsh enough to throw water over him while he was smoking. 

Mika was so busy looking at Andy that he didn’t notice Garou sneak up behind him and upturn a bucket full of icy cold water on his head. He breathed in sharply and Garou ran away laughing as Mika was dripping wet from head to toe. 

He shook his head like a dog to rid his hair of some of the water as it was dripping down his neck in icy trails causing Mika to begin shivering. His teeth chattered and he wrapped his arms around himself to retain heat.

Andy put out his cigarette and walked over to Mika.

“Do you want to wear my coat?” He asked. Mika shook his head.

“You will get cold then.” He replied.

“Your clothes are wet; you won’t be able to retain any body heat. You could get hyperthermia or frostbite or something.” Andy argued. Mika was about to argue that it wasn’t cold enough to get hyperthermia, but Andy had already removed his coat and was holding it out to Mika expectantly. 

Mika reluctantly pulled on the coat and zipped it up, feeling the difference immediately. Andy pulled him towards a curb and they sat down, close together, huddling for warmth. 

Mika stuffed his cold hands into the coat pockets for warmth and inhaled Andy’s scent off of the jacket, along with a faint smell of cigarette smoke. Mika saw Garou turn in their direction with the bucket but looked at how much Mika was shivering, and put the bucket down. He walked over to them and sat opposite. 

“Wet clothes in cold weather. Not my brightest idea.” Garou admitted. Florent, his wife, Zazie, Nikos and Karine all returned from their hiding places and joined the three, sitting on the floor in the car park.   
“Do you want to tell ghost stories instead? I’ll start” Garou said before anyone could agree or decline. They all looked at him as he began a thrilling tale about a murderer hidden inside the set for the voice.   
Mika wasn’t listening though. He was concentrating on trying to warm up his cold hands. Nothing he did was making any difference and they were staring to get painful. 

Andy seemed to sense this as he took one of Mika’s hands in both of his warm hands. Andy had a gift of always being warm, even in cold weather. Mika didn’t understand how Andy was always so warm, the same way Andy couldn’t understand how Mika was always so cold. This was probably one of the things that made them so perfect together. 

Andy raised Mika’s hand to his lips and kissed it, still warming it up. Mika blushed bright red, not that it was easily noticeable on his cold cheeks, but noticed that everyone was looking intently at Garou. They knew how Mika felt about public displays of affection and always conveniently seemed to be looking away whenever Andy would be particularly affectionate. 

Much to Andy’s surprise, Mika leaned in and rested his head on Andy’s shoulder. Andy put one arm around Mika and pulled him close, dropping his hand in the meantime. Mika just slid his hands under Andy’s t-shirt to warm them against the warm skin on his chest. 

He was content.


End file.
